Mecelle/Dictionary
*Majalla . *Esas: Mecelle/English ENG word. Mecelle/İngilizce .Mecelle/İngilizce/Düz metin *AL-MAJALLA AL AHKAM AL ADALIYYAH (The Ottoman Courts Manual (Hanafi)) *The Journal of The Verdicts of The Justice Majalla/INTRODUCTION. Part I: Definition and Classification of Islamic Jurisprudence *I]: Definition and Classification of Islamic Jurisprudence . Majalla/ PART II: MAXIMS OF ISLAMIC JURISPRUDENCE. * Mecelle/Fransızca - *Mecelle/Arabî . *Mecelle/Osmani . Kaynaklar |list30=Majalla English Word text *Mecelle/İngilizce thumb|348pxThe biggest codex after Roman law codex. Ottoman civil codex: majallah ahkam al adliya مَجَلَّة ( اسم ) :journal - newspaper; paper; magazine - periodical publication containing articles on different subjects by different writers - a large thin book with a paper cover that contains news stories, articles etc, and is sold weekly or monthly - occurring at intervals مَجْلَة : نَفْطَة -gamy مَجَلّة : journal ; magazine ; periodical ; review Translation and Meaning of المجلة in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Category Meaning Original text *General مجلّة Journal *General مجلة MAG; Magazine; vesicle *Financial مجلة Magisterial; Review *Technology مجلة Periodical *Tourism مجلة Bulletin Category Meaning Original text *Media مجلة ادبية literary magazines *Financial مجلة اقتصادية *Economic journal Financial المجلة الاقتصادية ‎ Economic review *Financial مجلّة المحاسب accountant's Magazine *Computer مجلة إلكترونية Electronic magazine *Financial مجلة تجارية ‎Trade journal *Transport مجلة سيارات automobile journal Category Meaning Original text *Media مجلة متميزة quality magazine Technology مجلة - مخزن Magazine Financial المجلّة الاقتصادية اليابانية Nihon Keizai Shinbum Medical مجلة الصحة العالمية INF - World Health Magazine *Financial مجلة المنشأة ‎House journal *Financial مجلة أزياء ‎Fashion journal; Fashion paper Category Meaning Original text *Financial مجلة أسبوعية Weekly paper *Financial مجلة ربع سنوية ‎Quarterly journal *Tourism مجلة ربع سنوية Quarterly General المجلة الاقتصادية ‎Economic review Media المجلة الإخبارية news magazine *Media المجلة السينمائية cine magazine *Psychological المجلة الأمريكية American Journal of Psychiatry Related Words اِجْلال جَلَّى تَجَالَّ جَلّ تَجَلّل تَجَلّل جَلّ جُلْجُلِيّة جِلَّة جَلَالَة جَلاَل مَجَلَّة جَلَل جَلِيل Contextual Example: المجلة in a translated text إزالة أنماط الصور من المجلة / الجريدة (الأجهزة) Remove image patterns from magazine / newspaper إزالة أنماط الصور من المجلة / الجريدة ( إزالة التموج ) (الأجهزة) Remove image patterns from magazine / newspaper ( descreen ) حدد إزالة أنماط الصور من المجلة / الجريدة ( إزالة التموج ) لتمكين إزالة التموج (الأجهزة), Select Remove image patterns form magazine / newspaper ( descreen ) to enable descreening من علامة التبويب أنماط ، حدد إزالة أنماط الصور من المجلة / الجريدة ( إزالة التموج ) (الأجهزة) From the Image Patterns tab , select Remove image patterns from magazine / newspaper ( descreen ) ن علامة التبويب تحسينات الصورة ، حدد إزالة أنماط الصور من المجلة / الجريدة ( إزالة التموج ) (الأجهزة) From the Image Enhancements tab , select Remove image patterns from magazine / newspaper ( descreen ) لتوضيح ما يعتقد أن يكون الضعف الفكري للالبنائية الاجتماعية وما بعد الحداثة ، في عام 1996 ، قدم أستاذ الفيزياء ألان سوكال مقالا لمجلة أكاديمية نص الاجتماعية التي تم كتابتها عمدا أن تكون غير مفهومة ، ولكنها شملت العبارات والمصطلحات نموذجية من المقالات التي نشرت في المجلة . (عامة) In 1996 , to illustrate what he believed to be the intellectual weaknesses of social constructionism and postmodernism , physics professor Alan Sokal submitted an article to the academic journal Social Text deliberately written to be incomprehensible but including phrases and jargon typical of the articles published by the journal . تقر المجلة الدولية للبيئة العمرانية المستدامة بالأبحاث الرائدة التي تضم مقالات مراجعة وسياسات فضلا عن اتصالات قصيرة (عامة) The International Journal of Sustainable Built Environment acknowledges pioneer research comprising review articles , policies as well as short communications Nearby Words المجلة المجلجل المجلخ المجلخة المجلد المجلدات المجلدة المجلدون حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية